Galeria:Monotaro
Projekty Postaci= ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Oficjalne NDRV3 Art Gallery Monokuma and Kubs.png Monotarou Monotaro Illustration.png The_Monokumarz_Monokubs_Illustration.png The Monokumarz.png |-| Gry= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prolog Monokid exisals.jpg Exisals ambushing the students.jpg Exisals ambushing the students after getting implanted false memories.jpg Monotaro introduction.PNG Monotaro Introduction.jpg Monokumarz intro.png Monokubs Introduction.png Monokubs Introduction2.jpg Monokubs appearance.jpg Falcon Punch Monokuma.jpg Monokuma attack.jpg Monokuma attack 2.png Rozdział 01 Monotaro attack.jpg Monokuma shows his affection toward Monotaro.jpg Monokid drunk.jpg Monokuma & Monokubs cine.jpg Monokuma and kubs.png Monokuma and Kubs in CT.jpg Rozdział 02 The Monokubs' prize for completing the first Class Trial.png Monokub kitchen announcment.png Monokub kitchen announcment2.png Rozdział 03 The Monokubs' prize for completing the second Class Trial.png Monotaro and Monophanie giving the motive.png Monokubs rebel against Monokuma.png Angie breaking the Flashback Light.png Monodam about to commit suicide.png Monodam dies.jpg Rozdział 04 The Monokubs' prize for completing the third Class Trial (1).jpg The Monokubs' prize for completing the third Class Trial (2).jpg Monotaro analyzing the program.jpg Rozdział 05 Monokuma mourning the Monokumarz.PNG The Monokubs reapear.jpg Rozdział 06 Monokuma and his Kubs trying to stop K1-B0.jpeg Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Argue - Monokuma Kubs (1).jpg Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Argue - Monokuma Kubs (2).jpg NO THATS WRONG KUBS 3.jpg |-| Promocyjne= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Przedpremierowe Obrazy Zwiastuny Introducing the Monokumarz (Trailer).png New Danganronpa V3 Monotaro Character Introduction (Trailer).png New Danganronpa V3 Monotaro Character Introduction (English Trailer).png Monokuma licking Monotaro (Trailer).jpg |-| Manga= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration Short Manga.jpg |-| Oficjanle Ilustracje= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tshirt from PAO Original.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Fammys-Otakarasouko.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clear Bookmarks from TSUTAYA.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Animate.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Edion.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Kojima SofMap and Bic Camera.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from San’youdo Bookstore.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mug from ebten.png Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png Gadżety Monotaro PS4 Avatar Icon.png Monotaro PS4 Avatar Icon (2).png V3 Cast PS4 Avatar Pixels Icon.png V3 Cast PS4 Avatar Busts Icon.png Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png NDRV3 OST 2.png GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 01.png GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 02.png GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 03.png GraffArt Pass Holder Monokuma Kubs 04.png New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Material Settings Art Book New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book (Back).png Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (2).png Inne New Danganronpa V3 x The Master Maze Poster.jpg |-| Oficjalne Strony= Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' Monotaro Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png Monotaro Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg Monotaro Danganronpa V3_Official English Website Profile.png Monotaro Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg Argument Armament - Monokubs.jpg Spike Chunsoft Monokuma and Monokumarz Happy Holidays Card.jpg Monokuma Kubs Warning PS share.jpg Internetowa MonoMono Maszyna Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 PC wallpaper.jpg Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 iPhone wallpaper.jpg Digital MonoMono Machine New Danganronpa V3 x Gravity Daze 2 Android wallpaper.jpg Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz PC wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz iPhone wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monokubs Monokumarz Android wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz PC wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz iPhone wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Angel Monokuma with the Monokubs Monokumarz Android wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monotaro Monotarou PC wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monotaro Monotarou iPhone wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monotaro Monotarou Android wallpaper.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monotaro Monotarou Twitter Header.png Digital MonoMono Machine Monotaro Monotarou Facebook Header.png MyNavi MyNavi - Monokubz Monokumarz.png MyNavi - Monotaro.png Steam Karty Kolekcjonerskie Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (9).png Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (9).png Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - Monokuma and The Monokubs.jpg Kategoria:Galerie